Unfaithful
by ThatOneGirlidk
Summary: Song-fic? Anyways, Glitch finds out he's been cheated on and his life becomes hell. While Mo, only feels terrible. One-shot, yaoi


**Yayyy, my first fan fiction... Just sayin', I'm not very good at writing.**

**Warnings: Terribly rushed writing and includes song lyrics from a song C:**

* * *

Getting stabbed wasn't nearly as painful as watching the one that he loved doing romantic things someone else, while they were still dating. They promised they would be together forever. He could only feel a million bullets piercing through him while their promise broke. He felt that a mental ball was stuck through his throat. The poor teen couldn't watch this anymore. He couldn't just run away from the truth, he had to do something. Glitch walked over to the park where his lover, Mo, and a certain Russian B-Boy laid down while making out. The prodigy's footsteps were soft, but he was full of rage and anger.

"What. The. Fuck." Glitch said calmly, though both of the other 'companions' immediately broke apart and started stuttering.

"G-Glitch! This is not what it looks like!"

"Well, it definitely looks like crap to me, Mo!"

"Listen-"

"To what? Your sorry ass excuse for cheating on me? Excuses are lies."

"I just-"

"Just what?" The youngest screamed at his former partner. "You could've just broke up with me instead of cheating on me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"You already hurt me pretty bad enough by cheating. What is so wrong with a freaking,'Can we break up?'"

"I-I..."

"You unfaithful bastard!" Mo already felt terrible.

"You fucking asshole CHEATER!" Tears fell down the prodigy's face and felt like acid. He only had the strength to slap Mo across the face before running away. Glitch felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. And the only felt the pain growing bigger and bigger, nearly taking over himself. His tears flowed nonstop, making him crash into his shared apartment with his mentor. Of course he didn't want to go back in there, but that was his only place. The prodigy didn't want to be a street rat, so he just locked himself in his room, concealing his still hidden feelings.

Glitch felt that he shouldn't be such a girl about it. Crying over an ex is just what a girl what do. He was not a girl, so he mentally slapped himself before rubbing away his sadness. It was still there, but he had to hide it. His stomach growled at him, twisting and turning at his mixed emotions.

* * *

Weeks of tears and angst passed. Glitch began to understand lyrics to songs, comparing it to his life. He felt stronger, knowing that he got through his break up after months of dating a person he thought was wonderful. The prodigy was falling off of Cloud Nine, faster and faster whenever each day would pass, whirling through memories. Like falling off a never ending flight of stairs. He would always stay in his room, but would occasionally go outside with his headphones clung to his ears.

Mo knew that every time he was with Maccoy while Glitch saw, Glitch was dying inside. He knew that he had to stay true to the one he loved, but he didn't want to be- He wanted to be the right person. He didn't want to kill anybody inside. It was already wrong to cheat on someone, he was only being a criminal, willing to be sent to prison. Feeling like the worst person on Earth already, he couldn't do this anymore. The mentor was just a giant sin. Hell was corrupted into his actions. He didn't want this anymore.

He grabbed his phone and started to call Maccoy.

"_Can you come over real quick? I need to tell you_ something."

"_Me too. Be there in a flash._"

5 minutes later, Maccoy knocked on the door while Glitch was on the couch. The korean walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey."

"Mo..." The prodigy managed to let out before falling on his knees and breaking down. The blond felt like the worst person on Earth, like Mo. Glitch's cries were full of sorrow, with weeps that were so saddening. The russian quickly walked over to the mentor's room without closing the front door. The moment Mo saw Maccoy he immediately started to talk.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why. Every time I walk out of the door I can see him die a little. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life. I don't want to be a... murderer. And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with another guy. I can see him dying..."

"Oh..." Was all the blond can say. His precious was saying this.. This was definitely the wrong day.

"Our love, his trust, I might as well put a gun to his head, because what I've done has been killing him.

"I'm sorry... We're done..." Maccoy swallowed the giant lump he felt in his throat before speaking,"I hope you guys will be happy together..." The russian turned around before walking to his small drawer and placed a small, leather box that carried a ring that was in his pocket. He walked out of the house and thought, _This was certainly the wrong day. _

Mo felt better, but terrible. Maccoy was going to vow to love Mo forever, but all of that was crushed with such emotional words. At least he knew that he was going to be with Glitch _forever _now. He walked out of his room, walked over to Glitch, and hugged him before saying,

"I love you."

The prodigy put his arms around his mentor's neck and cried into his chest.

"You... You... Unfaithful boyfriend..."

* * *

**To be continued? The end? I dunno myself. Review and stuffs.. (I love the song I put in here.)**


End file.
